


Reality

by Julia3132



Series: Living Life in Five Year Intervals [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Auto vs Pedestrian, Broken Dreams, Canon Divergence following 4x10 (Glee Actually), F/M, Face Punching, Internal Monologue, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, POV Kurt, lost loves, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: After finding out a truth the hard way, Kurt (and at some points Rachel and Mercedes) must come to terms with the differences between childhood dreams and the reality of how the world works.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Finn death is acknowledged, however it takes place later than canon.  
> Kurt has several self-reflections about not only what is happening, but also his behavior, especially his behavior toward Blaine. These self-reflections are in parentheses. 
> 
> This part is much longer than the first two. However, it ties together events from the first two and gives explanations (not excuses) for Kurt's behavior. I think it can be read as a stand-alone, however, some details are explained in depth in 'Resolutions' and/or 'Redemption'

**Story of Kurt**

**December 31, 2012 (11:59 pm)**

_Kurt Hummel was trying to wrap his mind around how he wound up sitting in a Lima Regional Hospital examination room, holding a bag of ice to his face and listening to his best friends rehash the words that his father had just yelled at them. Alcohol was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he was pretty sure that there was not enough alcohol in the world to explain away what had happened that evening._

Kurt was having a good morning. Tonight was the party at Rachel’s (oh, bad flashbacks) and he was going to see Blaine again. They had spent time together in New York over Christmas and he thought they were in a good place.

He decided to go to the Lima Bean before going to Rachel’s to start preparing for the party. After being handed his drink, he was approached by a very attractive guy of about his age.

“Hi. I heard the barista call you Kurt. You wouldn’t be Kurt Hummel by chance?” the handsome stranger asked.

“Why yes, I am Kurt Hummel. I’m sorry but am I supposed to know you?”

“Oh no, you don’t know me but I definitely know you.”

This last statement confused Kurt “How?”

“Well, I know that you win the award for being a douche bag boyfriend.”

(Ok, what the hell! Was this guy a Warbler? Friend of Blaine’s? Or worse a friend of the Meerkat?) “Excuse me?!”

As the now not-so-handsome stranger reached for his coffee, he turned to Kurt and spoke softly into his ear “If you weren’t such an asshole then I would not have had the best fuck I ever had. I guess I owe you my thanks.”

Kurt stood in complete shock and watched as who must have been Eli walked out the door. Blaine’s cheating had always been there, but it was more like an abstract concept. Now it was a reality.

Later, Kurt was at Rachel’s house and because of what happened that morning, he did not know what he was going to say to Blaine. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, he decided to calm his nerves with a beer (Well, maybe four).

Kurt could not get what Eli said out of his mind so when Blaine arrived he just started yelling. Kurt yelled about how Blaine had taken advantage of Burt’s illness to try to weasel his way back into Kurt’s life (even though I really don’t feel that way) and how he was never going to forgive him for cheating (but until 10 am this morning I had). Moreover, he, Rachel and Mercedes began forcing everyone to take Kurt’s side over Blaine.

Finn was finally able to pull Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes into another room to calm down. What everyone at the party didn’t know was that Kitty had called Jeff Sterling to find out where the Warblers were so she could get Blaine away from there. Jeff told her to stay put. He was coming and he was bringing reinforcements.

A few minutes later Santana entered the room where Finn had taken Kurt and the girls. “Finn, you seriously need to keep them in here. Nine cars just pulled up and they are all full of Warblers.” Well, of course with that information Kurt took off toward the door (probably not the smartest thing I could be doing). There was only one thought in his mind (Meerkat!).

Kurt had always believed that Blaine had cheated with Sebastian (well, I know better NOW but…). There was always something between the two. No way was he going to let Blaine leave with Slushie Warbler (Santana’s name for the SOB), however, when he got to the front yard there was a line of Warblers blocking Kurt’s way. It was Trent (really Trent? Baby faced, sweet Trent? This shouldn’t be that bad) that spoke for the group.

“Don’t even think about it asshole! (Ok, maybe not so sweet) We always knew you were a douche but now Blaine knows it too! Fuck, I never knew what he saw in your ass! Now stay away! His real friends are going to take care of him, and Kitty too!”

Kurt had stopped listening. All he could see was how Sebastian (Meerkat!) had put his arm around Blaine to lead him out of there. Seeing the two of them together shattered something inside of him. Kurt took off in their direction, yelling to Blaine that he couldn’t leave (I just want to talk to Blaine, tell him about my run-in with Eli and apologize for the things I have said). When Kurt finally reached Blaine he grabbed his arm. Next thing Kurt knew Sebastian had turned around and punched him in the face.

Sebastian looked directly at Kurt “You ignored him for months to where he got so lonely he made a mistake. Now after he said he was sorry a million times you ambush him here in front of his so called friends. If you EVER touch him again I will make sure that you get more than the free nose job I just gave you. I told you, **you are not good enough for him**! **None of you are**!”

Kurt was in pain (Shit! I’m pretty sure my nose is broken) and blood was running down his face but he could only think of one thing. His worst nightmare had come true. He had driven Blaine away and right into the arms of Sebastian Smythe. 

And so that is how Kurt Hummel was trying to wrap his mind around how he wound up sitting in a Lima Regional Hospital examination room, holding a bag of ice to his face. He knew he had screwed up, but he and Blaine had been through worse (Ok, maybe this was the worst) but he knew he could fix this. He just needed to get Blaine away from the Warblers, Kitty and most of all Sebastian.

 

** Only Four Years But It Seems Like At Least Five  **

  **January 1, 2017 (2:30 am)**

_Kurt Hummel was sitting on his couch next to his two best friends, finishing off their third bottle of wine. He was trying to wrap his mind around how earlier he had wound up in Time Square watching his ‘great love’ become engaged to another man. Total and complete heartbreak was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he was pretty sure it was possible that he would never recover from the reality of what he faced that evening._

After the “Rumble at Rachel’s” Kurt was taken to Lima Memorial Hospital to have his face checked out. His dad and Carole met them there about 20 minutes later and within 5 minutes of listening to Finn tell the story of what happened, Burt Hummel was beyond pissed. At Kurt (WTF?!).

“What the hell were you thinking Kurt?! I did not raise you to treat people like that, especially people you love!” Kurt started to protest “Don’t try to deny it Kurt. You told me 3 days ago that you still loved Blaine.”

“Dad, can we not do this now, my nose is fucking broken! I need the cops and a lawyer. I am going to have Smythe arrested and then sue him (Stupid Meerkat face! That will teach him to try and keep Blaine away from me!) for everything in that ridiculous trust fund of his!”

Burt shook his head and then asked his son “Did you start yelling at Blaine for no apparent reason? (I had a reason…Eli) Did you basically rile up a mob against him? (Well, I wouldn’t say ‘rile up’ and Rachel and Mercedes did most of the ‘riling’. I was too busy yelling at Blaine…Oh). Did you chase after Blaine as he was trying to leave, grab his arm and try to prevent him from leaving? ( ** _*internal whining* But dddaaaddd, he was trying to leave with MEERKAT!)_** He could just say he was trying to protect Blaine from you. No cops, no lawyers. Now Finn go get the rest of the idiots. I have a story to tell all of you.”

Burt told the story about everything Blaine had done for him and why HE asked Blaine to come to New York. (Crap). Kurt tried to call Blaine to apologize. When there was no answer Kurt wasn’t too surprised because it was so late. Finn suggested he try again later since there was no way Blaine would sleep through football.

January 1st:  10 calls, 10 texts, No reply

January 2nd: 12 calls, 14 texts, No Reply

January 3rd: 18 calls, 27 texts, Jeff Sterling answered call 19 and told Kurt to get a clue. Blaine was not going to talk to him.

When school began again, Blaine and Kitty both left the New Directions. Three months later when the New Directions were unable to perform at Nationals due to lack of members, Sue went through with her pledge to shut them down. Mr. Schue put together a ‘Big Glee Good-bye’. Kurt thought this would be a good time to reconnect with Blaine and apologize for what happened on New Year’s Eve (I just want this whole mess to be fixed before Blaine comes to NYADA).

Unfortunately, Kurt found out information that upset him. First of all, Kurt found out Blaine declined his acceptance to NYADA and was going to attend Columbia (Columbia! Why the hell is he going to do at Columbia?!) and that Sebastian’s (Meerkat!) dad had pulled strings to get Blaine’s application accepted even though it was late. Kurt began to see red but felt he could calm himself.

Then Finn informed him that, from what he heard, everyone was pretty much blaming Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes for the demise of Glee. Rachel freaked out to put it mildly. She couldn’t believe that that would be the case since the three of them were original members. Rachel and Mercedes decided to make sure that the blame went where they thought it should go—Blaine and Kitty. Kurt was uneasy about this, but he didn’t stop it either.

The last piece of information came when Sam started yelling at them that, because of what they were telling everyone, Blaine and Kitty were choosing not to come to the ‘Big Glee Good-bye’. “They are spending the next two days at Dalton! I hope the three of you are happy!” Sam was obviously upset. The girls were visibly shaken, but Kurt was pissed! (The Warblers, Kitty and Meerkat are trying to keep Blaine away from me! Again!). There was no way Kurt was going to get a chance to talk with Blaine.                             

By November Kurt was finally beginning to feel that he was getting over Blaine. He had even gone on a couple of dates (No Blaines but I’m trying). One day while he and Rachel were in Cassandra July’s class, Carmen Tibideaux came and asked the two of them to come with her. Kurt and Rachel were totally confused, but went anyway. Upon entering her office, they were confronted by a familiar face that had obviously been crying.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, knowing something was wrong “Why are you here?” and then suddenly, and in a panic, he stated “Please tell me it’s not my dad.”

“No Kurt, it’s not your dad. It’s Finn.”

When January rolled around, Kurt was ready for a new beginning. He needed something to focus on that wasn’t Finn. He was happy to get back to NYADA. There were already a couple of new developments at the loft. Mercedes had moved in. Her career in LA had never gone anywhere so she decided to give New York a try. With the addition of a yet another roommate, Santana chose to move out. She had been a good roommate, but he was not sad to see her go.

On the Friday after classes started, Kurt and the girls decided to go to a club and meet up with some friends. He was going to meet Adam, a guy he had met at school (tall, blond, British accent or pretty much the opposite of Blaine). They were almost out the door when his dad called, which was strange because his dad knew they were going out. Burt proceeded to tell Kurt that Blaine had been hit by a taxi and was in the ICU. He knew this was hard for Kurt to hear, but he didn’t want Kurt to find out from a random source, especially with what had happened to Finn. By the time Kurt hung up with his dad Mercedes had found out what hospital Blaine was in (aren’t there privacy laws?) and Rachel had hailed a cab. Kurt needed to see Blaine (I don’t care that dad told me not to).

After reaching the hospital, they quickly found out that Blaine was still in the ICU and had yet to wake up (once again, privacy laws?). Kurt made it to the room just in time to see Blaine wake up. The problem was he also saw Sebastian (Meerkat!) sitting next to Blaine, crying, and telling him that he loved him so so much followed by Blaine stating, very weakly, that he loved Sebastian (Fuck!) too. Rachel and Mercedes quickly pulled Kurt away from there (First Finn and now this?! I just don’t know how much more I can take).

In June, all second year NYADA students were called to Carmen Tibideaux’s office to review their progress. It would determine whether they should continue with their current path, change their path or admit that NYADA was not a good placement for them (in other words, Carmen cut you). Upper-classmen told everyone that it was more nerve-racking than any Broadway audition, but Kurt wasn’t worried. His teachers loved him and he got consistently high marks. What Kurt didn’t know was that none (Really? None?) of the faculty thought he was a fit for Broadway. There were just not enough parts suited for his particular skillset. They all (Really? All?) recommended that he switch to Operatic Studies (Opera? Seriously?) or perhaps Costume Design due to his pension for fashion. Then Carmen proceeded to tell him that if he chose to not transfer to either of these paths he would be cut. He had two weeks to give her an answer.

Kurt was devastated. In less than two years he had lost his brother, his ‘great love’ and now his dream of NYADA and Broadway (Why does the universe hate him so much?). Sure he could still audition, but was there really a point? Everyone tried to give him advice, but he only trusted the opinion of one person so he made an appointment to see Isabelle at Vogue.com. She told him to come be her assistant. She had always said that he had an eye for fashion, and if he wanted to do something like Costume Design what better place to get inspiration than Vogue.com? The next day Kurt was a college drop-out.

The next summer, Kurt and the girls went back to Ohio to spend time with their families. The past year had been pretty calm (Praise! As Mercedes said) and things were looking up for the three friends. Due to some of her connections in LA, Mercedes was able to pick up work as a back-up singer (which is what she left in LA because it was “stifling her career”…huh?). Rachel had finished her third year at NYADA and was working with Mercedes. Kurt was not regretting his decision to leave school. He loved working with Isabelle and had actually started doing some costume sketching.

Going to The Lima Bean was probably a big mistake for Kurt, but he felt ok. No flashbacks (well, maybe a small one but I can handle it) of the whole Eli debacle. Immediately after they all got settled in a booth, Rachel jumped up and sprinted over toward the counter. The next thing Kurt knew, she was walking back toward the booth and she was pulling Blaine along with her (Blaine! Shit, Shit, Shit! It’s Blaine! And no Meerkat! Oh, please let them not be together anymore! Well, so much for being over Blaine).

After a little bit of small talk, Kurt decided to be bold and asked if Blaine would meet up with him for lunch the next day and just talk (I never got to tell him about Eli. Maybe, since it has been so long, and there is no one keeping us apart, Blaine will be willing to listen). A stunned Blaine looked at his ex-boyfriend and said “No Kurt, I cannot go with you tomorrow. As I said, the only reason I am in town is to go to my grandmother’s funeral tomorrow afternoon.” (Well, maybe he was right in saying I never listened to him. Fuck! What is he doing here?!)  Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt spotted Sebastian walking toward them “Besides that, I don’t think my boyfriend would like it” and with that Blaine went up on his toes to give Sebastian (fucking Meerkat!) a kiss.

On New Year’s Eve of that year, the trio decided they wanted to go to Time Square and celebrate with a million of their closest friends. When the ball started to drop with a minute to go, Kurt and the girls found themselves front and center as Sebastian pulled out a ring and asked Blaine to marry him (A million fucking people and somehow I run into this?!). Once the shock wore off they noticed that Sam and Kitty were there taking pictures of the newly engaged couple. Mercedes had not seen Sam since the ‘Big Glee Good-bye’ and DAMN he looked good. Needless to say, she, along with Kurt and Rachel, were quite surprised when Sam and Kitty gave each other a devious grin and then proceeded to partake in their own New Year’s kiss.

Yeah, going to Time Square was a fucking great idea (NOT!!!!!)

And that is how Kurt Hummel found himself sitting on his couch next to his two best friends, finishing off their third bottle of wine. Blaine had been his first love and would always be his ‘great love’, but he had obviously moved on. If Kurt was honest with himself, he would finally admit that Blaine had moved on years ago. It was finally time for Kurt to move on too and face the reality that he was going to live his life without Blaine.

 

** 5 More Years (plus one to catch up) **

  **December 31, 2022 (2:30 pm)**

_Kurt Hummel was sitting backstage in a Broadway theater trying to wrap his mind around how his dream of being a Costume Designer was about to come true. Pure excitement was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly because he was pretty sure that a hallucination had just walked through the door. “Hi Kurt” said hallucination Blaine “I’ve been expecting you. Bet you weren’t expecting me.”_

After he recovered from his drunken New Year 2017, Kurt really did start to move forward with his life. He put focus into his work at Vogue.com and rose through the ranks to become the head of the Accessories Department (hey, I have to make sure hippo broaches are the in thing). He had also been the Assistant Costume Designer on a couple of Off-Broadway shows, but word of mouth was touting him as the hot, new up-and-comer.

He was doing so well that in January of 2018 he was able to move out of the loft. He was still close with Rachel and Mercedes but he felt it was time to be on his own (And have walls!). Two months later he ran into Adam. At this point in his life, Kurt felt he was ready to give a relationship a chance. In May, Kurt was no longer on his own because Adam moved in (Yes, it is fast dad but it feels right). Everything just worked until it didn’t and the two split amicably in the Spring of 2022 (We are just in different places. He wants to get married and start a family. I’m not ready).

Later that year, Kurt was approached with an interesting offer. He was one of several designers who were asked to submit designs for a new Broadway show. The interesting part was that it was a blind submission. The only information the designers were given was a two page summary of the musical and a one page description of what the show’s creator/producer was looking for. In November, Kurt was asked to submit a few more designs. On December 30th, Kurt got a call from the show asking if he would come in the next day to talk to the creator/producer. They were sorry about it being New Year’s Eve (That’s ok. I need a happy memory on that day) but the creator/producer was going to be out for three weeks and he wanted the production crew to get started while he was out. It was a no brainer. Kurt told her that he would be there.

And that is how Kurt Hummel found himself sitting backstage in a Broadway theater staring at the ‘great love’ of his life.

“Blaine? What are you doing here?”

Blaine gave a sweet smile (Still as handsome as ever. Perhaps even more so) “I’m the musical’s creator/producer.”

Kurt could do nothing but stare at the man sitting across from him “Then what am I doing here?”

Blaine took a deep breath “I had heard that you were the new “it” Costume Designer, but I honestly didn’t know if I could work with you. (I could understand that) However, I wanted to give you a fair chance if you chose to make a submission. That is why I concocted the blind submission. I also wanted you to know something about _Dalton Boys_ before you found out about my involvement.”

“First of all, the show is named _Dalton Boys_? Come to think of it, that makes sense after reading the summaries” Blaine let out a laugh “Also, I can’t believe all the trouble you went through to give me a fair chance. Thank you so much. I would love to work on your project.”

“Kurt you really need to think about this. It is not just me. You will have to deal with some people you are not very fond of. Bas is not just my husband he is my lawyer. Kitty is my production assistant. Sam co-wrote most of the songs with me and will be co-musical director in charge of the actors. Jeff, oh and by the way it is Duval-Sterling now, is the choreographer. Nick is my financial advisor. Hell, Sami, Blammie and Juliette will be here most of the time.”

“Wait, Sami, Blammie and Juliette?”

“Samantha Katherine is my daughter, and of course Bas’ also (oh, Mercedes will love that Blaine’s kid is named after Sam). Juliette is our daughter and she is due next week (the time off). Blaine Samuel is Sam and Kitty’s son.”

“Ok, you are telling me that Kitty of all people named her child Blammie?” (You have GOT to be kidding me!)

“No, Sam did. It was a bet. Long story.” Right at that moment Blaine’s phone rang.

“Hey Bas…WHAT!!” Blaine jumped out of his chair and frantically began gathering his things “I’ll be right there!” After he had hung up Blaine looked at Kurt “Kurt, I have to go! Juliette has decided that she wants to be born now and I mean NOW!”

Kurt was happy for Blaine (and Sebastian too. Ok, I can give myself some credit. I didn’t call him Meerkat). “Congratulations Blaine. Oh and Blaine” the expectant father turned around because he was almost out the door “I really think I can do this. I want to do this”

Blaine smiled that smile at him and said “Good. Welcome to _Dalton Boys_ Kurt”

After Blaine left, Kurt sat back and contemplated the last hour of his life. He was happy. Actually really happy because he was about to live his dream. It was not his dream from high school but that was ok. Sometimes a person needs to face reality and accept that dreams are really just dreams. However, sometimes if you can accept change, your new dreams can become your reality.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to really try with this one. I never liked the character of Kurt as I have said many times before. I tried to write this to where there were explanations, either good or bad, for his actions. In the end, I am pretty ok with my Kurt
> 
> The Final Story (Epilogue) is next. It is the Story of Finn. Yes, I said Finn.


End file.
